living with the riddler
by riddlersgotstyle
Summary: sean needs an apartment and will do anything to get one, he finally finds one but his roomate has a history please review.


"Living With The Riddler"

Chapter 1

"the present"

Sean never expected this, to wake up in a unfamiliar room, pitch black,no phone, no light. All that was heard was that laugh,not the normal funny laugh but a evil laugh, the type of laugh that sent shivers down your back and the hairs on the back of your head rise up.

' What are you doing Ed this isn't funny, let me out!', sean said, as he pounded on the walls.

'sean, if you wish to stay in my apartment, you need to prove yourself worthy' said the voice.

'and what if i'm not "worthy" enough?', said sean, in a angry tone.''

'Well thats simple, you die!' replied the voice.

'SHIT!' said sean,the voice laughed louder than ever.

'that's what i get for trying to live with the Riddler.

"5 days earlier"

looking for an apartment in gotham city was like looking for a needle in a haystack full of nails, hard and a normal apartment with only $500 was pretty hard. Gotham was a city full of the bloodiest, most stupid criminals in the world, but he got the best paying job he could find, at Wayne industries, in the science division. he wouldn't have needed an apartment so quickly if his parents would have warned him they were going to kick him out. looking through the classifieds he found a strange add.

Roommate wanted

2 bedroom apartment

1 bathroom

IQ needs to be above 140

call 7890034561

the apartment sounded nice enough and called the number for the address. he didn't mind sharing an apartment besides if he didn't like it he could save up for a new one. he finished dialing the number and as he waited for someone to pick up the phone, he wondered what his roommate would be like.

'greetings' said a weird voice, 'are you calling about the apartment?'

'yes', sean replied, 'is it still up for grabs?'

'why of course',said the strange voice,'but before we go any further answer me this "I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will And yet I am the confidence of all To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball", well what is it'.

after a couple of seconds thinking sean got the answer 'easy, its tomorrow'.

'if it were easy what took you so long' said the voice 'congratulations you are my anew roommate, we shall talk more once you get here, the apartment is 121 Blackwood alley see you soon'.

'oh thanks', started sean but the voice had already hung up the phone

Sean had no real furniture so he just took his suitcase with clothes and his toothbrush. unfortunately the apartment was on the edgy part of Gotham which most people tried to avoid, it was a damp old building which looked like the civil war had held in it, as the windows. were cracked and the bricks old and the wood was rotten. the inside of the building was the exactly what you would expect after you looked at the outside. the voice didn't mention what floor so he had to ask the old woman at the front desk which apartment was looking for a roommate. She said in a weak voice 'room 5b' and turned back to her papers. The elevator was broken, as it it had danger tape over the door in a big cross, but there was also a big green question mark on the door written in green chalk. He passed no one as he walked up the stairs to the apartment but saw a lot of strange things; on the first floor four big strange looking plants outside the door, on the second floor he heard someone shrieking with laughter, just like what he heard on the phone except this higher and non stop laughter, he reached 5b and knocked on the door and watched it slowly creak open enough for the face to peep through crack, it was a unmistakable face, one that he had seen in the papers, it was the face of the riddler.

Chapter 2

Sean gasped and looked at the riddler terrified, but he didn't want to look away.

"hello, I see you know who I am" said the riddler.

"did you escape from arkham again?" said Sean.

'no I was released on bail with doctors note saying I was completely sane for once' he replied.

'oh' Sean said, not totally convinced.

'so your here for the apartment mr...' he said

'Davidson, Sean Davidson, may I call you Edward' aid Sean in a bold voice.

'certainly, before you come in answer me this, I have six legs, despite my size,i can swarm mountains, someday we may become men, but never for long, what am I?

Davidson, Sean Davidson, may I call you Edward' aid Sean in a bold voice.

'certainly, before you come in answer me this, I have six legs, despite my size,i can swarm mountains, someday we may become men, but never for long, what am I?

A few minutes passed while Sean was thinking and he could see Edward was starting to get inpatient, but suddenly it hit him as if it was so obvious.

'snowflakes,' said Sean, ''the answer is snowflakes'.

A wide grin etched on Edwards face 'Well done, young Sean, you may now come in'. The apartment was so much different to what you would expect arriving outside the building, this was an apartment worthy of Bruce wayne. Everything inside was clean the kitchen the red sofa's and the 64 inch plasma screen tv.

'did you steal all this stuff?' asked Sean.

'no' ,Edward replied as if he was surprised he would even say a thing, 'but I did steal all the money for this he laughed loud like he did on the phone.

The apartment was not as you would expect after seeing the outside the walls were grey and green with descent furniture and a 80 inch TV. The only bad thing about the apartment apart from its owner was his room as the wall had the words "DIE NYGMA DIE" written with what Sean hoped was red paint

'oh yeah, that was the joker he lives in the apartment downstairs now' exclaimed Edward.

'oh great' ,said Sean sarcastically, 'I suppose poison Ivylives downstairs as well?',remembering the strange looking plants.

'oh you saw the plants then, I think she's a bit of a wacko' said the riddler

'says you' thought Sean.

Sean saw the Riddler's cane propped against the wall and quickly picked it up to try and examine the writing on the side of it, before the Enigma saw him and snatched the cane from him and scowled at him, but didn't yell at Him or for a matter of fact say anything at all about it.

After giving him the tour of the house only to find every wall apart from the living room wall covered with either green or purple question marksj

Edward stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to face him and said, 'oh and Sean if you ever tell the police or the bat where I am, I will put your head on a stick and send it to your family, understand?'

Sean had turned pale before he had even finished the sentence as the creepy thing about his threat was that he didn't look at him seriously but kept that smile as if he would enjoy putting Sean's head on a stick.

Never in his life had he thought that he would live with a mentally unstable phyco tic man, outside of didn't you know why he's going to stay in this apartment only that he would try and move as soon as he could, scratch that he knew why he was going to stay for a while because if he left and told the police he was sure he wouldn't live to see his 23rd riddler turned his back to him and walked to his desk and began working on blueprints of what looked like a dingy old warehouse.

For the next few days Sean almost forgot about moving out, the Riddler was so easy to live with, he cooked, he cleaned he was silent and spent his days in the office at the end of the hall which he told Sean to never go in. Sean was hardly at the apartment half the time he was usually working or out with his friends he never went into details with anyone who asked about his roomate all he said was that he was a puzzle thats best left unsolved


End file.
